


It's Not a Punishment if You Enjoy It

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Community: spanking_world, Gift Fic, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Wordcount: 500-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonin doesn't think that the Cruciatus curse is the proper punishment for failing a mission - or, at least, it's not enough of a punishment. Written for the spanking_world Drabble/Fic Fest and as a gift for alley_skywalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not a Punishment if You Enjoy It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spanking_world Drabble/Fic Fest, and for alley_skywalker, who requested Antonin/Regulus and punishment over mission incompetence.

Antonin was lounging in one of the overstuffed armchairs of Regulus's parlour when Regulus came home. He had a glass of wine in his hand, his feet resting on the tea table, and a sneer on his face.

"I heard about the mission."

Regulus flushed. News of his failure must have travelled stunningly fast if it had reached Antonin already.

"Yes, well, I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring it up," Regulus told Antonin snippily, lifting his nose into the air and trying to appear coolly disinterested. "I've had enough of talking about my… mistakes… and the Dark Lord has already punished me."

"What did he do?"

"He used the Cruciatus curse." Regulus felt his flush deepen, and he looked down. He didn't want Antonin to know how thoroughly the Dark Lord had hurt him, how terrible the torture had been, or how Regulus had screamed and sobbed and begged for mercy far more quickly than any Death Eater should have. He ought to have been asking for more, at least at the beginning, to signify his own shame at his failure…

"What, that's all?" Antonin set down his wine glass and leaned back, smirking. "A little Cruciatus curse, and you think that's all the punishment you deserve?"

"The Dark Lord  _said_  that was all I would receive!"

"Well, I don't think that's enough." Antonin planted his feet on the floor with his knees spread apart slightly. "Come here."

"Don't give me orders in my own–"

"Come  _here_."

The firmness in Antonin's voice was irresistible. Regulus kept his head down as he edged towards him, his heart and breathing both speeding up. He stood beside the chair for a moment, wondering what was going to happen, and just as he opened his mouth to ask, Antonin grabbed him by his waist and pulled him down chest-first across his legs. One knee dug into Regulus's chest, the other pressed distractingly close to his crotch.

"Antonin…"

"Bet  _this_  wasn't how the Dark Lord punished you…" Antonin slapped Regulus across the back of his thighs – eliciting a cry of protest – and then across the small of his back – a whimper of pain – and then finally across his buttocks.

" _Antonin!_ "

"Come on, this isn't even a harsh punishment," he murmured, his voice deceptively gentle even as blows rained down on Regulus. Regulus squirmed, unable to tell whether he was more distracted and discomforted by the spanking, or by the decided ache in his groin. His toes curled inside his shoes and he felt himself hardening against Antonin's thigh, twitching with every blow that landed.

"Enjoying this?" Antonin murmured, his knee moving a little so it was grinding against Regulus's erection.

"A little."

"Oh, well, we can't have that…" Antonin pushed Regulus off him and onto the floor. "This is supposed to be a punishment. If you're enjoying being spanked so much, we'll simply have to do something else instead…"

Regulus looked up at him, flushed from arousal now, instead of shame.

"I know what we can do," he murmured, moving slowly to kneel in between Antonin's legs. He could still feel every place where his hand had landed, and the warm, rather pleasurable pain brought a smile to his face while he undid Antonin's trousers.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
